earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Blood Moon
Overview The Battle of the Blood Moon was a battle that occurred late at night on the 20th of January and early in the morning on the 21st of January. The battle would get its name because as the battle was happening their was a Blood Moon outside. The Battle happened when a Wabanaki chief, CrispyChipotle attacked other Wabanaki citizens on the island of Anticosti. The battle would go in the Anticostians favor, the Anticostians would get a new identity, Vinnish. Before the Battle The Chasing Winslow is a town on the island of Anticosti that was founded on December 31st. LoganCreeper50 founded the town and a few days after it DDime would become a long term citizen. Logan and Dime were aggressive people and were very territorial. So when they saw 2 people in boats outside of Winslow they decided to chase them. They killed the cows in their boats and continued to chase them all across the Atlantic Ocean. They would land in the French side of the English Channel and the chasing would continue on land. Wabanaki forces would show up because the individuals they were chasing were Wabanaki citizens. Logan and Dime apologized. The Wabanaki Chief, CrispyChipotle didn't take their apology seriously. They wanted Logan and Dime to pay the people money for the cows, Logan and Dime agreed, but the people they chased said that they didn't need money so Logan and Dime didn't pay. That wasn't enough for Crispy though. Crispy would show up at Winslow and start spam messing Logan and Dime saying "Give me the gold" 4 times at a time. Logan then would set a plot to arena and then the battle would start. The Battle The Fighting Logan would start attacking Crispy by setting a plot to arena and then resetting it so Crispy couldn't hit him. This would continue on, with Crispy still spamming them. EchoOcelot would show up to watch the fight, Echo and Dime would build a bunker under the wigwams that Winslow builds. Fighting would still continue between Crispy and Logan, and Logan wasn't quick enough to turn off the arena plot. Logan ran into the wigwam and died. None of his stuff was lost and it all was picked up by either Dime or Echo. Logan had enough and he wanted Crispy to leave them alone. Logan would call one of the best pvpers on EMC, Proda, Mayor of Vancouver. Proda's initial plan was to go invis and kill Crispy with an end crystal, this wouldn't happen though. Proda was caught by Crispy, so Proda would suit up and with the help of Logan would slay Crispy. Crispy would respawn near his death point which he would be killed again. And 2 more times after that. The Claim-blocking After Crispy was killed he logged off, and then his "girlfriend" Innovative logged on. Innovative would create a town right next to Winslow and begin to claim around Winslow. The town name has been forgotten. The Town would claim all around Winslow except for a single chunk that was in the ocean. Innovative would say, "I am not claimblocking, you can still claim the ocean." Innovative would also start to dig up the area that he claimed. Creatorfromhell would come with us saying that we were being claim blocked. The town would be removed not for claimblocking but because Innovative was an alt of CrispyChipotle, the town would be removed and the grief left over would be patched by Logan. Logan and Dime knew that the aftermath was not over, they wanted Crispy to be impeached from being a chief. The Aftermath Logan and Dime would get help from former Hoyenah of Wabanaki, Freshman97 in solving the chase. Logan and Dime would give freshman all the screenshots that he needed, chat logs etc. But nothing ever showed who attacked first. Crispy would also give Freshman screenshots but in a different order, Freshman was able to go into the files and see that Crispy was lying about the order that everything happened in. Freshman, Logan, and Dime would make a report and send it to the Wabanaki government saying that Crispy should no longer be a chief. The chiefs though would not see it as it was and only the Hoyenah wanted him to be impeached. This enraged Logan and Dime, they would say that since Crispy is a chief he would not be punished yet when Logan and Dime did the same thing they were punished. After the failure of the impeachment a new indentiy formed in Winslow and the Vinnish Revolution would begin, causing a very distaste for Wabanaki in the towns of Acadia, Winslow, and Vancouver. Category:Battles